Racers Lament
by SeaJade
Summary: The title probably has nothing to do with the story inside, I just thought it sounded cool. Anyway, this is a smash bros fanfiction where I plan to write one-shots and arcs on some of the characters of smash bros 4. Main character as of right now, Captain Falcon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, SeaJade here. Hmm, what can I say. I just wanted to do this I guess... Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A tall, brown haired man was busy wiping down a counter in a cafe when a postman came into the shop. The postman then ruffled through his bag, crammed with letters, and pulled out a small, white letter with a intricately designed red wax seal.<p>

The postman turned the letter over and squinted, and then asked, "Are you the owner of the Falcon House?"

The brown haired man's eyebrows rose slightly in curiosity, "That I am."

The postman took a few steps forward to hand the letter to the man behind the counter who regarded it with a mild curiosity. The postman then help out a clipboard and a pen and said, "This is unusual, but for this particular letter we need you signature."

The man behind the counter received the clipboard and pen with a nod and quickly scribbled an illegible name on the line indicated with a, _sign here. _The postman shrugged and put his clip board away, "Have a nice day."

The owner of the cafe, gave a small thanks as the postman exited. Then, the man turned his full attention to the letter that was on his counter. He picked it up and broke the wax seal, pulling out a folded white letter.

_Dear Captain Falcon, …._the man's eyes narrowed. How could someone know who he truly was? As far as he knew, he had never let his secret slip. Curiosity intensifying, he read on.

_We cordially invite you to attend a competition for the fourth annual tournament. You have proven yourself worthy of contending with the finest in the universe. Bring your necessities, you might be staying awhile. Coordinates are XX0192.269X2. We will expect your arrival._

_-SSB_

The man reread the letter. Not very many words for a paper that long and he knew for certain that the F-zero committee did not have a race planned for at least a week. Also, what race lasted for more than a day? "_Staying awhile," _the more he dwelt on it, the more ominous the words seemed. He thought about the coordinates given, they would take him outside of the Milky Way...was there even a warp station that was linked that far out? He looked down at the paper and was startled to see that more words had appeared on the page.

_P.S. Participation is not optional._

The man put the letter down. _Could this be some plot from Dark Million? _He thought. Then man shook his head. It was probably just a prank...but how did they know who he was? Whoever or whatever SSB was definitely something with power. He took another look at the letter, discarded on his counter. He sighed, then picked it up, crumpled it, and disposed of it in a nearby garbage can.

The man the continued to wipe down his counters until the door to his cafe opened. He looked up to see two figured enter the building. He straightened up put the towel over his shoulder and clapped his hands together.

"Good Morning," he greeted, "what may I get you?"

As the two men sat down to custom brewed cups of coffee, the white letter disappeared from the brown haired man's mind completely.

* * *

><p>"He did what!?" a voice called out.<p>

"It appears that Captain Falcon has decided to not attend our little competition," another voice answered.

"But why?"

"I am not yet certain, but he must attend. You know what to do, use force if you must."

"I do, but-"

"No excuses, oh, and bring another him along as well."

"Fine, I will not fail."

"I do not expect you to."

* * *

><p>I am fully aware this is not the longest chapter ever, but I think it works.<p>

Anyway, please Read and Review!

Ciao,

SeaJade


	2. Chapter 2

The mysterious man known as Captain Falcon gripped the steering wheel of his beloved Blue Falcon tightly, as he mentally prepared himself. He was currently on the starting line of yet another race. Just before the countdown started signaling the start of the race, two crafts pulled up to empty spots.

**"****Oh, it looks like we have two new competitors who have arrived just in time!"** The announcer announced, **"The R-wing and the Gun ship! Do these two competitors have what it takes to win on this stage? Or will the Blue Falcon once again take the championship title? Only time will tell! Aaaand They're OFF!"**

The green light flashed and the score of cars surged forward, each fighting to get ahead of the other.

**"****And the Blue Falcon expertly passes competition, making his way to the front of the pack! Oh, but what's this? The R-wing and the Gun ship are right behind him!"**

Captain Falcon took a glance at his rear-view screen, an orange machine and a grey machine were racing side by side and getting steadily closer. He looked back at the road, the strait away was coming up. He put his hand on the lever next to him and shouted, "Speed Boost!"

In a flash of blue light, the Blue Falcon surged forward putting incredible distance between him and his competition.

**"****And the Blue Falcon takes an early boost putting him well ahead of his competition! Will anyone be able to catch up?"**

Back at the R-wing and he Gun ship, a green F-zero machine and a red F-zero machine were now neck to neck with them.

**"****Look at this! Deep Claw and Big Fang have caught up with R-wing and Gun ship! And, it looks like there is fierce competition between these racers for who will take second place!"**

Octoman, owner of Deep Claw, had established a communications link with Bio-Rex, owner of the Big Fang, "Hey, Bio-Rex! Let's take these kids out don't you think?"

Bio-Rex growled his agreement, "Yeah, we won't let anyone in the way of Dark Million!"

**"****And it looks like Deep Claw and Big Fang are fighting with our newcomers!"**

Bio-Rex had slammed his machine against the side of the Gun ship, intending to smash it off of the course. However, when their machines collided, the Gun ship did not give one inch.

"Hey? What gives?" Exclaimed Bio-Rex.

"Apparently, not them," Octoman, who has having equal luck with the R-wing, hissed.

Bio-Rex narrowed his eyes, "Funny."

Just then, the R-wing and the Gun ship smashed up against Octoman and Bio-Rex, with enough force, that the once blow sent both of their racer flying off the edge of the track.

**"****And Deep Claw and Big Fang are thrown out of the competition! It looks like R-wing and Gun ship are real contenders after all! Now with only three laps remaining, things are about to get real HOT! Wow, look at Gun ship and R-wing go! I have never seen machines move that fast! But will they be able to catch up to the Blue Falcon in time?!"**

The Gun ship and the R-wing had picked up the pace, and were now rapidly approaching the leader.

Captain Falcon once again watched the two machines pull closer to him. _Who are those two? _He thought. The racer quickly dismissed those thoughts and turned his focus back onto the race. One lap remaining, he just had to keep the lead.

**"****And the Gun ship and R-wing have caught up to the Blue Falcon! What's this?! They are actually passing the Blue Falcon! This is unbelievable!"**

Captain Falcon looked at the two machines that were passing him, however, their windshields were heavily tinted so that their operators were not visible. Captain Falcon had to do something fast. He hadn't planned on doing this so early in a race, but these competitors were worth it. He quickly pushed a button and the Blue Falcon's engine changed tune and her speed instantly increased. Then he grabbed the lever next to him and pulled. "BOOST FIRE!"

A spinning light engulfed the Blue Falcon and the Blue Falcon shot forward, faster than before. The machine flew past the Gun Ship and the R-wing, pushing them aside, as they were rounding a corner and then sped towards the finish line.

By this time, the announcer's was commentating nonstop, **"****-and the Blue Falcon pushes forward to take the lead once again! But the Gun ship and the R-wing are right behind him! Who will win?! The leaders are approaching the finish line and the winner is...THE BLUE FALCON!"**

Screams escaped form the crowds as confetti fell from the ceiling, the large-screen monitor reading,

1st Place- Blue Falcon

2nd Place- R-wing

3rd Place- Gun ship

Captain Falcon parked his vehicle and walked towards the stage to accept his prize money and trophy.

A large figure in orange armor and a fox were already standing on the second and third place spots.

Captain Falcon took his place at the top and gratefully accepted his prize. He stood there smiling and waving to the crowds. As they were waving, the one in the orange armor spoke.

"Captain Falcon, you will come with us." said the figure.

Captain Falcon's smile disappeared, but he continued to wave, "And who are you?"

The fox narrowed his eyes, "You don't know?"

The captain was silent for a minute, "I am assuming you are from SSB."

The fox and the armored one exchanged a look.

"Yes," said the armored one, "and you will be coming with us."

Captain Falcon shook his head, "I am afraid I must decline your generous invitation. I know not what your intents are, but I am fully satisfied with my life here. Good day."

The blue clad racer stepped down from his position and began to walk away. The one with the armor nodded to the fox and the fox then stepped down. Silently, he crept up behind the racer and drew a gun that he had strapped to his waist.

Captain Falcon, apparently heard something, because he spun around and kicked the gun out of the fox's hand. The fox then aimed a side kick at Falcon's stomach but Falcon twisted out of the way. Captain Falcon drew back his fist. The fox saw the incoming blow and raised his arms to defend himself.

_WHAM!_

Captain Falcon fell forward, only to be caught by the one in the armor, "Sorry, you looked like you were having fun."

The fox lowered his guard, "Eh, it's fine. Nice neck-chop though. He's out cold."

The one in the orange armor shrugged, and then said, "We should get out of here before the authorities come. This was kinda broadcast on galaxy television."

The fox nodded and the two man-nappers ran back to their vehicles and disappeared through a warp portal created by the Gun ship.


End file.
